Sparks
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Holly Short e Artemis Fowl - gêneros variam de drabble pra drabble - Artemis/Holly
1. Um dia

_N/A : Pós O Complexo de Atlântida _

**Um dia...**

Ao contrario do que diziam as más línguas (e ao contrario do que a sua amizade com um certo ex gênio do crime e com um anão cleptomaníaco indicaria) Holly Short não sentia simpatia por criminosos. Principalmente se esses criminosos fossem assassinos. Mas ainda assim ao escrever seus relatórios para a LEP sobre a fuga de Turnball Root a emoção que lhe ocorreu não foi raiva ou mesmo satisfação, apenas um grande pesar.

O irmão de seu antigo comandante não era uma boa pessoa e vidas haviam sido perdidas devido aos seus planos. Holly sabia disso, mas ela também sabia sobre o motivo de tudo aquilo ter acontecido, a sua esposa. Para os padrões humanos Leonor tinha tido uma vida excepcionalmente longa, mas para aqueles como Turnball, para aqueles como Holly, tão tão curta.

Então Holly sentiu empatia por ele e estava confiante que continuaria sentindo porque ela sabia que um dia dali há algumas décadas o seu coração seria quebrado exatamente da mesma maneira que o dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Amor e Apoio

N/A : Ligeiramente ooc da parte da Angeline porque apesar dela ser um tanto excêntrica eu não acho que chegue a esse ponto, provavelmente...

**Amor e Apoio, ou Como Angeline Fowl consegue dar para seu filho os presentes mais embaraçosos**

Geralmente quando um filho ouve de sua mãe que ela pretende lhe dar algo a primeira reação ,e alegria e curiosidade. Artemis Fowl no entanto ficava com receio, e naquela ocasião não foi diferente, a única coisa que conseguiu consolá-lo foi pensar que pelo menos não podia ser pior do que os jeans que ele ganhara aos quinze anos e fora chantageado emocionalmente a usar em diversas ocasiões.

Mas ao terminar de desembrulhar com cuidado o papel de presente da caixa Artemis descobriu que ele estava errado. Muito errado.

"Mãe oque é isso ?" Artemis perguntou apesar dele poder ver claramente oque era.

"Uma caixa de camisinhas é claro. Eu acho que já passou da hora de nós termos uma conversa sobre sexo, e essa é a minha maneira de mostrar que eu entendo que você é um adolescente hormonal e que quaisquer desejos que você tenha ou possa vir a ter são perfeitamente naturais, e que de mim você contar com todo o amor e apoio do mundo"

"Nós não precisamos ter essa conversa mãe. Eu sou um gênio, eu sei como o sistema reprodutor humano funciona"

"Sexo não é limitado aos aspectos biológicos Arty, e me entristeceria muito se você se tornasse um daqueles homens que acredita em nisso, embora eu tenha feito uma pesquisa sobre a parte biológica que talvez você não esteja ciente"

"Mãe eu escrevi e publiquei artigos nessa área, eu duvido que a sua pesquisa tenha alguma informação que eu não saiba"

"Realmente ? Você por um acaso fez uma pesquisa sobre como sexo funcionaria entre um humano e uma elfa ?"

Após ouvir essa frase Artemis ficou mais vermelho do que ele jamais havia ficado em sua vida. E ele olhou para Butler na porta com seus olhos suplicando para que ele o resgatasse daquela situação, mas o seu guarda-costas não parecia estar muito compelido a fazer isso já que estava ocupado demais tentando não rir.

"Arty não seja tão melodramático, eu sou a sua mãe, é claro que eu viria notar a sua pequena queda pela Holly" Angeline disse.

Ela esperou que ele protestasse mas tudo que Artemis parecia capa de faer no momento era olhar para a sua mãe mortificado.

"Para a minha surpresa na verdade em termos de anatomia não é tão diferente assim apesar da diferença de altura, e se por um acaso um dia vocês quiserem formar uma família é perfeitamente possível até terem filhos biológicos, eles são chamados changelings"

Artemis ainda estava vermelho e mortificado mas foi capaz de dizer dessa vez :

"Eu não vejo como você poderia saber isso"

"Arty eu não fiz a minha pesquisa no google ou algo assim, eu fui a uma fonte cientifica respeitável para responder as minhas perguntas"

"Quem ?" Artemis disse já conseguindo prever a resposta mas desejando muito que a sua previsão estivesse errada.

"Eu fiz uma ligação para o seu outro amigo, o centauro Foaly e expliquei os meus planos, ele não apenas me explicou todos os pontos relevantes como se ofereceu para fazer a tradução completa dos textos para o inglês para mim, eu os tenho em um pendrive que eu pretendo lhe dar após a nossa conversa. Tão prestativo realmente, você tem sorte de ter amigos como ele Arty"

Angeline olhou afetuosamente para seu filho e decidiu que continuaria a sua conversa assim que ele parasse de bater a sua cabeça contra a mesa.

**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **


	3. Normalidade

**Normalidade **

Um dos principais objetivos de Angeline Fowl sempre foi que seu filho tivesse uma vida normal, esse foi o motivo pela sua insistência que seu marido legitimasse os seus negócios e passasse a agir do lado certo da lei.

Mas conforme Artemis crescia ficava cada vez mais claro pra ela que a normalidade não era impedida tanto pelo seu ambiente mas sim pela própria personalidade natural de seu filho.

Não era normal um garoto usar ternos o tempo todo ao invés de jeans e camisas largas com desenhos de grafites e números semelhantes aos usados nas camisas de jogadores de basquete. Mais do que isso não era normal um garoto descobrir a existência de uma nova espécie inteligente no planeta e a sua primeira reação ser pensar um jeito de como extorqui-la. E embora ela estivesse um tanto orgulhosa do recente interesse de Arty pela conservação do meio ambiente não era normal um garoto dedicar a maior parte do seu tempo em um projeto cientifico ao invés de sair com amigos para ir ao cinema. E ter uma queda por alguém que sequer pertencia a sua espécie definitivamente não era normal. Angeline tinha objeções quanto todos os riscos e missões, mas para a sua surpresa não tanto com a última parte.

Artemis até que era razoavelmente bom em manter as suas afeições discretas e para a grande maioria até completamente despercebidas, mas tem algumas coisas que uma mãe simplesmente sabe.

Quando Holly aparecia na residência dos Fowls mesmo com o seu costumeiro terno formal ele parecia mais relaxado do que Angeline o via desde sua infância, ele parecia satisfeito de um jeito que não ficava nem após a perfeita execução de um de seus planos. Angeline passou a considerar que talvez normalidade fosse superestimada porque vendo seu filho feliz do jeito que Holly o fazia não havia mais nada que ela poderia querer.

Embora ela ainda mantivesse seus planos de lhe dar jeans no seu próximo aniversário.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. By Violet Tsirblou

_N/A : Eu não lembro qual foi o livro que mencionou que o Artemis escrevia romances sob o pseudônimo de Violet Tsirblou, mas mesmo com o pseudônimo eu tenho certeza que o Foaly descobriria e arranjaria um jeito de se divertir com isso. _

**By Violet Tsirblou**

Holly decidiu que não ia contar para Foaly que tinha na verdade gostado bastante do livro que ele tinha lhe dado de aniversário. Era óbvio que o centauro havia escolhido o presente como uma piada boba, afinal seria óbvio para qualquer um com o mínimo de bom senso que Holly Short não tinha nenhum interesse por livros românticos, ainda mais aqueles escritos por homens da lama, e a expressão de Foaly ao lhe dar o presente fora uma cheia de entretenimento (embora Holly não conseguisse entender muito o porque afinal não era uma brincadeira tão boa assim).

Ela havia planejado nem sequer lê-lo mas uma noite após chegar em casa não conseguindo dormir por ainda estar cheia de adrenalina por causa da última missão ela pegou com a esperança de que viesse a lhe entediar, mas ao invés disso ela ficou com o livro em suas mãos bem depois do sono chegar, dizendo para si mesma que só leria só mais capitulo, mas sempre acabavam em cliffhanger a deixando morrendo de curiosidade quanto ao que aconteceria no próximo capitulo, ao ponto dela xingar mentalmente a autora por essa técnica cruel de manter seus leitores não conseguindo largar o livro.

Apesar de haver alguns dos clássicos clichês que envolvem os romances, como um desgosto inicial dos protagonistas um pelo outro que eventualmente evolve em amizade e aí é claro amor, o livro a surpreendeu, Diana e Holland os protagonistas que inicialmente pareciam opostos completos foram mostrando bem mais compatibilidade do que seria esperado tinham a mesma atração por um desafio, um pouco de humor escondido nas entrelinhas, e por mais que agissem diferente quanto a isso ambos acreditavam que os fins justificavam os meios e fariam absolutamente tudo pelas pessoas que eles amavam. E mais do que as semelhanças o fascinante era que o romance era sobre duas pessoas se encontrando e eventualmente vendo quem elas são de verdade e se tornando pessoas melhores pela presença uma da outra, era tipo de história que por algum motivo lhe comovera bem mais do que ela havia previsto que comoveria (e embora isso não valesse tanto quanto o desenvolvimento de personagens realmente, Holly achou que a escrita da autora era intrigantemente criativa em termos de descrição de cenários de uma natureza um tanto mais erótica, muito criativa)

Holly nunca admitiria pra ninguém que tinha gostado, mas tinha certeza que na próxima vez em que fosse na superfície dar uma procurada na livraria por mais livros dessa tal Violet Tsirblou. Holly já tinha até se tornado uma fã.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	5. Narração

_N/A : Spoilers com relação a The Last Guardian _

**Narração**

Artemis já concluíra há muito tempo que o plano de Holly havia sido muito bom, contar as histórias de como eles haviam se conhecido e as aventuras que haviam tido nos anos seguintes realmente havia conseguido fazer com que suas memórias voltassem. Todo dia Holly o visitava no hospital em Haven e lhe narrava novos capítulos, no final de cada visita ela lhe perguntava se tinha conseguido fazer com que ele se lembrasse de algo, ele respondia que sim sempre e ela saia de lá satisfeita. No entanto Artemis sabe que a elfa dificilmente ficaria satisfeita de saber que a maior parte dessas memórias já tinham voltado quando ela estava em sua narração já no meio do primeiro livro.

Holly não gostava de omissões, as considerava tão ruins como segredos as vezes, e Artemis sabia disso, porque ele se lembrava das histórias do seu ponto de vista, mas agora mesmo com a escolha dela de narrar em terceira pessoa ele ouve oque ela sentiu, oque se passava pela cabeça dela enquanto suas vidas se cruzavam, se entrelaçavam. Era difícil resistir, ele prestava atenção em cada palavra, compreendo a elfa que as está narrando um pouco melhor. E esperando e desejando que talvez em algumas dessas histórias ela possa deixar algumas palavras escaparem que indicariam que ela sentia por ele o mesmo que ele sentia por ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	6. Encontros

_N/A : pós O Paradoxo do Tempo e pré O Complexo de Atlântida. _

**Encontros**

Convidar a capitã Holly Short para encontros era algo que tinha se tornado um habito para Trouble Kelp desde que tinha se juntado a LEP. Receber um não como resposta também havia se tornado um hábito. Uma vez quando ela lhe questionou porque ele continuava perguntando se já sabia qual seria a sua resposta ele respondeu sorridente que pretendia vencê-la pelo cansaço (ele recebeu um dos olhares da morte da capitã por causa desse comentário).

Mas apesar de ser um otimista, Trouble Kelp era também um realista e conhecia Holly bem o suficiente para prever que provavelmente demorariam literalmente séculos até que ela dissesse um sim. O sim acabou vindo na verdade apenas em umas décadas, precisamente logo após Holly voltar de uma pequena viagem a seis anos no passado acompanhada por Artemis Fowl.

Trouble não conseguia ver como, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que algo que havia ocorrido no período em que ela e o garoto da lama estavam no passado que era responsável pela nova resposta da elfa com relação aosseus avanços românticos. Seja oque quer que tenha sido Trouble estava quase inclinado a agradecer o garoto da lama da próxima vez que o visse.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_

_**ps : o motivo é porque ela está tentando provar para si mesma que ela não está apaixonada por um garoto humano de 14 anos, isso não funcionou muito bem.**_


	7. Stockholm

**Stockholm (Uma cidade e Uma síndrome) **

"Holly onde você está ? Nós estamos tentando te localizar há horas" Foaly perguntou após finalmente ter conseguido pegar o sinal do comunicador da capitã.

"Eu estou em Stockholm com Artemis Fowl" Holly disse se referindo a cidade alemã.

O centauro olhou para a tela por uns segundos considerando quantos Darvit's ele iria ouvir se dissesse oque havia acabado de passar na sua mente. Muitos ele sabia, mas ele sabia também que ouvir estes valeria a pena então disse :

"Isso é um eufemismo Holly?"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	8. Arqui-inimigo

**Arqui-inimigo **

Artemis Fowl era um garoto diferente em muitos aspectos, seu intelecto, seus planos, seu vestuário, seu gosto por música e literatura, seu conhecimento e conexão com criaturas magicas que eram desconhecidas pela grande maioria das pessoas da sua espécie. Aqueles que conheciam Artemis já tinham se acostumado com todas essas características, ao ponto de só se surpreenderem mesmo quando Artemis agia como um garoto normal de quinze anos, isso ocorreu quando Artemis declarou que considerava Orion o seu arqui-inimigo.

De um ponto de vista lógico tal posição deveria ir para alguém como Opal Koboi ou John Spiro. Mas não, para Artemis aquele que merecia o grande título de seu inimigo mortal era a sua personalidade alternativa idiota que contou pra todo mundo sobre a sua paixão secreta pela sua melhor amiga.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


	9. Sobre Beijos

_N/A : Se passa durante O Paradoxo do Tempo _

**Sobre Beijos**

Artemis tinha pensado em como seria beijar Holly Short antes, varias vezes na verdade, ele culpava a puberdade por isso. Ele gostava daqueles em que lhe dava um beijo de despedida logo antes de fazer um grande sacrifício que salvaria a sua vida (embora se censurasse e se surpreendesse que houvesse um lado dele que tivesse atração por cenários tão melodramáticos e românticos). Ele gostava também daqueles sem nenhuma trama, que era apenas ela e ele sozinhos em algum quarto qualquer com seus lábios contra os dela e seus braços envolvendo o seu corpo pequeno e o trazendo cada vez mais próximo do dele. Mas mesmo em seus devaneios juvenis havia uma voz cínica em sua mente que dizia que tais cenários não eram nem um pouco realistas, e os poucos que lhe pareciam realistas eram aqueles em que ele não gostava de pensar, os que não conseguia se controlar e acabava beijando a capitã e ela o empurrava para longe o olhava para ele enojada, ou que não respondia ao beijo e olhava para ele com tristeza e pena.

Mas apesar da sua grande capacidade de imaginação nunca lhe ocorreu um cenário em que Holly o beijasse primeiro, um que ela dissesse que não poderia continuar sem ele, um que as lágrimas de seus olhos fossem de pura felicidade por saber que ele estava vivo. E ocorreu para Artemis pela primeira vez que talvez realidade podia ser bem melhor do que qualquer cenário que ele poderia criar em sua cabeça, oque de certa maneira era insultante as suas faculdades mentais geralmente tão brilhantes e criativas, mas ali deitado com Holly em cima dele ele estava feliz demais para se importar com isso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Awkward

**Awkward **

Eram poucas as coisas que conseguiam deixa-los sem palavras, seus anos de lidarem com situações inesperadas e inusitadas havia os acostumado a sempre terem uma resposta na ponta da língua, e geralmente uma bem sarcástica.

Mas tinha uma pergunta casual que todos os casais ouvem eventualmente que no caso de Holly e Artemis fazia com que um silencio pesado, estranho e desconfortável acontecesse em qualquer conversa que estivessem:

"Como vocês dois se conheceram ?"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Melhor do que ouro

**Melhor do que ouro **

Por mais que Artemis Fowl tivesse evoluído como pessoa desde seus dias de sequestrar fadas, ele ainda estava bem longe de ser alguém que faria alguma coisa se não tivesse algo a ganhar com isso.

Por isso toda vez que o Povo precisava da ajuda dele com alguma coisa Holly Short era designada para acompanha-lo, afinal para o garoto da lama a presença da elfa era recompensa mais que o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
